Team Dark: New Allies
by RonnyBravo
Summary: One night on two seperate missions, Rouge crosses paths with an amnesiac Chao, and Shadow with a malfunctioning robot. Both are taken into Team Dark, and with Eggman seemingly back in action, they need all the help they can get. Intertwined with the Chaos Revival.
1. A Very Lost Chao

Chapter 1: The Very Lost Chao

_Station Square_

Nighttime in Station Square was intensely and unusually quiet. Perhaps it was because of something that would happen that night; two things actually. The bank had recently recovered a Chaos Emerald from a group of criminals who had stolen it just a little while back and were currently analyzing it for any damage. But that group was vengeful. They would strike the bank again tonight and take that emerald back. However, another thing that also branched off into two would also occur. The group would have two _very_ unexpected visitors dropping in on them. But nobody knew.

Main Street was quiet at the current time. Though it was the middle of the night, building lights remained on and neon lights lit up the night; a true city paradise. The bank lied on this street. In the shadows of the alley, a small group of four lurked, waiting for their set time; the time they would strike the bank and take back what they believed was rightfully theirs. They called themselves the Dark Troopers. The clock tower above the town hall struck twelve. Midnight. The leader raised her hand for action and the rest of the group stood at attention.

"Plant the bombs quickly," she said, "I will get the emerald myself."

"Yes ma'am!" they all said silently at once. The three men ran across the street under the careful watch of their leader. One of them broke away and jumped up to grab the ladder that led to the bank's roof. The other two flattened themselves against the wall of the building until they reached the door. Then they stood there silently. The one on the roof cut the wires in the transformer on the roof and then threw his pliers down to the other two. One of them caught the pliers and carefully picked the lock. The lock clicked and the doorknob turned. They smirked and went inside, unaware of the figure on the roof of the opposite building watching them.

Rouge the Bat watched silently as she saw the Dark Troopers trying to break into the bank. It seemed somewhat charming watching these bumbling fools trying to break in even though they were pretty good at it.

"They're nothing but amateurs," Rouge said to herself with a smile. She had been sent to check on the emerald by the government to ensure that it wouldn't be taken again. Apparently, they wanted her to be the night watch. It worked for her, though she wasn't sure why they trusted her. As long as she was even in the presence of those precious jewels, she was content. Unfortunately, she had just arrived seconds ago and saw the Dark Troopers breaking into the bank she was supposed to be guarding.

"I suppose I should have arrived earlier," she sighed, "Oh well. It's time to show these fools how it's done." She flew to the other roof on her wings and landed as quietly as a mouse. The one guy who had climbed up to cut the transformer's wires was still there, trying to break open the door that led into the building through the roof with his bare hands. Rouge tiptoed up behind him just as he was breaking the door down.

"Hello there handsome," she said nonchalantly. The man turned around in shock to see Rouge standing there.

"Well someone's being naughty right now," said Rouge, "What might you be doing? Oh, you don't need to answer that. You're here for the Chaos Emerald now aren't you?"

"What else?" said the man, "Get out of my face or suffer the consequences."

"My, you're rude," said Rouge, "I suppose I should teach you a lesson in etiquette." She suddenly charged forward and performed a corkscrew kick. The burglar screamed loudly at the touch of Rouge's sharp boots. He fell to the ground in pain, holding his stomach.

"Never mess with a kicker," said Rouge with a wink. She kicked him aside, ignoring his moaning and groaning, and walked down the stairs.

The other two men were already planting the bombs when Rouge slipped silently out of the air vent she had snuck into. She hung there from the ceiling, directly above the two burglars who were setting the bombs around the case where the Chaos Emerald was held. It was the purple one; the one Rouge admired the most.

"_Just my luck,_" she thought to herself.

"Are they all set Harry?" asked one of the guys.

"Yeah, they sure are Marcus," said Harry, "Now we just have to wait for Benny to get down here." Rouge almost snickered. The guy she had beaten up on the roof's name was Benny? That was too funny. It tickled her so much that she almost lost her hold on the ceiling. She quickly steadied herself but realizing that the men were growing impatient, she began to loosen her grip a little.

"Where is that bumbling idiot?" asked Harry, "He should be here by now."

"We'd better go before Lady Jaclyn gets at us for being slow," said Marcus. Harry set the bomb's timer, a mere five minutes, and they began to walk towards the bank doors. Now was the time to make her move.

Rouge dropped from the ceiling as quick as a flash and dashed forward, jumping over the thieves and skidding to a halt in front of them.

"What in the world…" said Harry. Rouge jumped forward and kicked both of them in the faces. They both reeled backwards from the strike and glared at Rouge.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded as he pulled out a gun. Rouge didn't even flinch. She was totally used to this.

"That, I'm afraid, is strictly confidential," said Rouge in her usual calm fashion. Harry gripped the gun tightly. Marcus pulled out his own and pointed it at her.

"Tell us what you're doing here or we shoot," Marcus threatened.

"Fine," said Rouge in annoyance, "I was sent here to be the night watch for the Chaos Emerald. Are you happy now?"

"Very," said Harry with an evil grin. He readied the gun and pointed it straight at her head but Rouge simply smiled as she looked on.

"What?" asked Harry as he slowly lowered the gun, "What's so funny?"

"You two are dead meat," said Rouge. She pointed to what was behind them, the bomb's surrounding the Chaos Emerald's holding case, and they saw that the countdown was down to thirty seconds. They both went pale and tried to rush past Rouge to the door but she tripped both of them with a spin kick.

"You boys aren't going anywhere," said Rouge with a smile. She kicked both of them in their faces. She glanced at the bombs. Twenty seconds. The kick had knocked these two senseless and they both lay on the ground that would be their deathbed. Rouge ran towards the door as fast as she could but out of nowhere, something fell from the air and conked her on the head. She clutched her head in pain as the thing landed on the ground nearby her. Fifteen seconds.

"What in the world…" she said as she rubbed her head. The thing that had hit her in the head was a Chao. The little thing lied on the ground unconscious. It had a dark purple tint to its skin and a spiky ball above its head signifying it as a dark Chao. A dark flying Chao that is. It had jesters sprouting from its head and curling back. It stirred slowly. Rouge glanced at the countdown. Just nine seconds until the building blew. Without even thinking, she grabbed the Chao and dashed for the vent she had come through instead of the door. Chances were there was an ambush waiting for her. She quickly crawled through, Chao in hand, and pulled herself onto the roof five seconds later. There were only four seconds left. She frenzied over to the roof's edge seeing that Benny was still there where she had left him. Rouge was just barely able to jump onto the next roof before the bombs blew the bank off of the map.

Rouge saw a figure in the alley below dash across the street and into where the building was disintegrating. Rouge saw the person, who she assumed to be who the now dead men called Jaclyn, run from the scene a few seconds later holding something purple and shiny in her hand.

"You will pay," Rouge promised from the roof solemnly. Just then, the Chao's eyes shot open. They were an ominous blue.

"Wh-where am I?" asked the chao in panic. Rouge noted the Chao's gender in her mind. Female.

"Station Square," said Rouge, "Where did you come from would be a better question."

"I… I don't know," said the Chao, "The last thing I remember is… falling out of the sky… then everything… it's all just… just blank!"

"Amnesia?" asked Rouge.

"I… I don't know," said the Chao, "It all happened so suddenly. One moment I was falling from the sky and the next I was here."

"You gave me quite a bruise there," said Rouge as she rubbed her head, "Kind of ruined my escape too."

"Sorry," said the Chao, "I wish I had a name to say but I just can't remember…"

"Well I'm Rouge the Bat, a government spy," said Rouge, "I think I'll call you Amna."

"O-okay," said Amna, "It has a nice ring to it."

"Thank you," said Rouge, "But right now I need to do something. Do you want to help me Amna?"

"What about my memory?" asked Amna. Rouge had heard that question before; from her old friend Shadow the Hedgehog.

"I think I know someone who might be able to help you," said Rouge, "Come on." Rouge picked up Amna and dove off the building and flew towards the Emerald Coast, the place where Shadow's latest mission was taking place. A strange robot had been seen lurking around there earlier and the government had sent Shadow to check it out. Rouge hoped that he was still there.

"_But will Shadow help if he can at all?_" Rouge asked herself in her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter 1! This story will always be updated at the same time as my other story, The Chaos Revival, and will sometimes have chapters with the exact same plot, just from a different character's point of view, because they are completely intertwined as you will all find out in later chapters.**

**Sega owns all things Sonic related. I own only my OCs.**


	2. Quadros

Chapter 2: Quadros

_Emerald Coast_

Shadow looked on over the Emerald Coast, searching for his target. He had just arrived here on a mission to find a strange robot that had come from and ransacked the Mystic Ruins. He didn't understand why they didn't just send Omega to do the job or why the robot had ransacked the ruins in the first place, but it probably had something to do with that insidious Dr. Eggman. He caught sight of a small explosion down below the hill he stood on.

"_That's my cue_," he thought to himself. He was about to jump off to see what was going on but a sudden familiar voice from the air called out to him.

"Shadow!" Rouge called. Shadow flinched and fell off of the hill, rolling down to his destination and landing flat on his face in the sand.

"Sorry about that," said Rouge as she landed. Shadow noticed the dark Chao on her shoulder but ignored the fact out of annoyance.

"What was that all about?" asked Shadow, "I didn't ask to have backup did I?"

"No," said Rouge sarcastically, "I just came to see how you were doing."

"What's with the Chao?" asked Shadow. Another explosion rocked the ground around them and the robot came into view. Its head and upper body were blue and the rest of him silver. It was about half Omega's size and had a bold number four emblazoned within a square on its shoulder.

"Eggman's robot?" asked Rouge.

"Likely," said Shadow, "Hold that thought." Shadow charged forwards and tackled the robot down into the sand. The robot easily pushed him off and grabbed him by the collar, throwing him into the ocean.

"Oh dear," said Rouge, "Do you need help?"

"No!" Shadow yelled. The robot turned to Rouge and its eyes flashed blue.

"Wait, blue?" Rouge said in confusion, "Don't Eggman's robots usually have red or yellow eyes?"

"Maybe he changed his taste!" Shadow yelled as he hurled himself at the robot. The robot anticipated a shoulder slam but Shadow suddenly fell to the ground and rolled under it and punched it in the back. The robot toppled over but quickly recovered from the attack. It turned to its right and began firing bullets everywhere. Rouge was just able to jump out of the way and hide behind a palm tree. The robot charged at the hill Shadow had been standing on, seeming to have no interest in the fight any longer.

"What is up with this thing?" Shadow asked himself as he walked over to Rouge and the Chao. The robot reached the top of the hill and began to look like it was having spasms.

"_I_… bzzt… _malf_… _vow to_… bzzt… _steal_… _eggs_… _mens_… _Mystic_… _Ruins_… bzzt… _confused_… _malfunc_… _tion_…" it said weakly. It fell over and rolled back down the hill not ten feet from the two government agents.

"What was that all about?" asked Rouge.

"Clearly it's malfunctioning," said Shadow. He cautiously approached the fallen robot. He touched it as he came into a short distance of it. It didn't move. A name was emblazoned on its other shoulder, the one that didn't have a four in a square.

"Quadros," said Shadow quietly. The eyes of the robot had dimmed now and were now even more blue than before. Rouge came out from behind the crest of the hill with the Chao in her arms now.

"He looks harmless now," said Rouge.

"We need to take this back to the government base and see what they can do with it," said Shadow.

"Oh no you don't mister," said Rouge, "We don't need two killer robots working for the government."

"Still, it would be pretty useful…"

"But what'll happen if it _is _one of Eggman's robots?" asked Rouge, "Omega will realize that right away and destroy it!" Shadow chuckled.

"Good idea," said Shadow.

"_What?_" said Rouge.

"Why not let Omega tell us whether this thing belongs to Eggman or not?" asked Shadow.

_G.U.N. Secret Base_

The third member of Team Dark, E-123 Omega, blew the head off of the fiftieth training dummy in less than a second.

"Sheesh Omega!" Hope Kintobor, the government's mechanic, cried, "At this rate were going to need ten times more money than we already have to keep you in shape!"

"_That's your problem_," said Omega as he got ready to load another machine gun firestorm. Suddenly, Shadow appeared in the doorway.

"Omega, we need your help," he said abruptly.

"Oh, Shadow!" said Hope, "I didn't know you were back yet."

"_What is it?_" asked Omega as he lowered his cannon.

"We need you to help identify the robot we found at the Emerald Coast," said Shadow.

"_Eggman's robot?_" asked Omega eagerly.

"That's what we're trying to find out," said Shadow, "You should be able to figure it out."

"_Fine_," said Omega, "_Take me to it._"

"I've got to see this!" Hope exclaimed. The two occupants of the room followed Shadow out towards the laboratory.

Quadros was lying on an operating table in the center of the laboratory as Shadow, Omega, and Hope entered. Rouge lurked in the corner, the Chao on her shoulder again. The second Omega laid eyes on Quadros he threw up his machine gun.

"_Must destroy all Eggman's robots!_" he yelled. Fortunately, he had done so without thinking and nothing came out of the machine gun because it wasn't loaded.

"_Shoot,_" said Omega, "_No pun intended._"

"Well that answers a lot," said Shadow, "Eggman must have sent him to ransack the Mystic Ruins, probably to look for a Chaos Emerald, and something caused him to malfunction."

"Probably the fox boy's doing," said Rouge.

"So what are we doing with him?" asked Hope.

"What else?" said Shadow, "We fix him up and make him work for us." He glared at Omega. "Just as long as old firestorm here doesn't try to destroy him within the first ten seconds of his new life."

"_I promise I won't,_" Omega said innocently.

"Alright now that that's settled…" said Rouge. She grabbed Shadow by the arm and pulled him out of the room and into the next.

Rouge shut the door behind her and the Chao that had been with her this whole time finally spoke.

"Can you help me?" asked the Chao.

"Who are you?" asked Shadow.

"I don't know," said the Chao, "I have amnesia but Rouge here calls me Amna." Shadow remained silent.

"I thought you might be able to help," said Rouge.

"How am I supposed to help you with that?" Shadow huffed, "I'm no psychologist."

"Well that was a complete waste of time then," said Rouge in annoyance.

"How did your mission go?" asked Shadow.

"You didn't see the explosion from two miles away?" asked Rouge.

"That was a pretty big blast!" Amna exclaimed.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go over very well," said Shadow.

"Exactly," said Rouge. Hope poked her head in the door.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Shadow.

She noticed the Chao.

"How did I not notice her before?" she asked.

"You weren't looking hard enough," Rouge said, rolling her eyes.

"So now what am I going to do?" asked Amna. Rouge shrugged.

"You could stay here with us," Hope suggested, "Though I'm not sure how the general would like a Chao in the military…"

"I don't care! I want to stay with Rouge!" Amna cried as she clung to Rouge's neck. Rouge seemed embarrassed by the little Chao showing so much affection for her. It was clear that Amna wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Well then, I guess that's that," said Shadow, "I'm outta here." He walked out of the room leaving the three girls on their own.

"I better get back to Quadros to see if I can rewire him," said Hope. She also left the room, and Rouge heard the neighboring door shut in the hallway. Rouge waited a few more moments before she spoke again.

"So, how do you feel about chasing the criminal that stole the Chaos Emerald?" asked Rouge.

"Ready, willing, and able!" Amna answered confidently.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Quadros and Amna are going to be full fledged members of Team Dark. Will more join along with them? We'll see!**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All characters ideas and placers belong to Sega.**


End file.
